


Accipiter’s Teasers

by Accipiter_Ater



Category: RWBY
Genre: A place for me to gauge interest, Nothing is guaranteed to come from here, Specific Tags in Chapters, Teasers & Trailers, not full stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accipiter_Ater/pseuds/Accipiter_Ater
Summary: This is a place for me to dump random ideas I have and gauge interest in them. These will not necessarily become stories especially as I continue my ongoing series however, I still want to release these butterflies into the aether.These will be short, not full chapters and include basic outlines of the beginning world state in the notes.If something inspires you please credit me.
Comments: 1





	Accipiter’s Teasers

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:
> 
> Yang Ironwood was adopted as an infant and so doesn’t remember her biological family. She’d been told things by her parents but she had no memories herself. However, when she meets a cute girl taking courses at her community college she finds herself suddenly thrust back into their life.
> 
> Ruby Rose wasn’t yet born when he died and so didn’t have any memories of her father. She had her stepfather of course but he wasn’t really there for her. Then she met a girl at community college and her life began to change.
> 
> Tags: Yang Xiao Long/Ruby Rose, Ruby and Yang are not sisters, also not cousins, Glynda and James are perfect, Summer tries her best, sorry Tai is a huge dick here, Qrow is out of the picture, So is Raven, themes of spousal abuse, themes of childhood trauma, Hurt Comfort, No Powers - AU
> 
> Timeline:
> 
> Raven and Tai have Yang
> 
> Raven runs
> 
> Tai is deemed unfit to care for an infant Yang and she is taken into state custody.
> 
> Yang is adopted by James and Glynda
> 
> Summer falls pregnant by someone who dies before the child is born.
> 
> Summer tries to raise Ruby by herself but she finds she can’t
> 
> Summer moves in with Tai to help make ends meet. Ruby is 2.
> 
> The two of them are married a year later. (Not entirely by Summer’s choice) {sorry Tai is kinda a bad person here}
> 
> Yang has an idyllic childhood, her parents don’t hide that she is adopted and Yang doesn’t feel the need to go searching for biological parents. Yang is interested in sports. She played softball through high school but as she got older she got into boxing & MMA. Yang is taking community college classes to keep her parents happy while she trains.
> 
> For as intelligent of a girl as Ruby is her life sucked. Her mother tries her hardest to make her happy despite their financial situation. Her stepfather is a violent drunk, Summer has shield Ruby from the physical aspects of that she couldn’t hide from the emotional effects. At 16 Ruby is taking community college courses because Vale has made it free for kids still of high school age. This keeps her more engaged traditional classes and gives her a head start for college.

Yang had noticed the girl with the ratty clothes, bowed head, and red-tipped hair in several of her GE classes at Vale Community College. Despite her demeanor, Yang still thought she was cute.

It was not a hard decision then for Yang to attempt to find the girl at lunch. However, she was unsuccessful, Yang figured she must have a midday class and ate at another time.

Even with that assumption Yang still looked for her every day just in case. It wasn’t until two weeks later that Yang discovered the reason why the girl was nowhere to be found. Yang had accidentally left her packed lunch in her car, as she walked out to the parking lot to get her food she cursed the college for what felt like the millionth time. It would be impossible for her to forget stuff if she was allowed to ride Bumblebee, but no, the college didn’t give out parking passes to motorcycles so she had to drive her car to school. It wasn’t that she disliked her car, it was a sporty little four-door that her parents bought so she would have something to drive her friends around in. Yang just preferred the feeling of flying she got when on Bumblebee.

Checking her lunch, she thanked the gods for insulated lunch bags as despite the stuffiness of her car the food was still cold. As Yang walked back to the cafeteria a bus pulled up to the curb in the parking lot and a small group of students filed on. Among them Yang noticed the girl with the red tips.

Now that she had seen her there things clicked into place for Yang. She had always thought the girl looked young, this just confirmed it. The bus took the high schoolers that were taking advantage of Vale’s free community college course options. As part of a social welfare project the Kingdom offered access to community college courses to anyone still in high school at no cost. They would come to campus in the morning and take a few classes and then go back to their high schools for lunch and the rest of their required classes so they could graduate from there.

This fact put a damper on Yang’s ambitions towards the girl. Part of her physical training included adherence to a regular eating schedule as a way of making sure the body had enough time to process the food and avoid cramps. She couldn’t cut into her lunch hour to speak with the girl while she waited for the bus and she would feel awkward to be the only one eating around the high schoolers.

Yang had almost given up when the professor in the creative writing class that she and the girl shared told them that they would need partners for the next project. Yang B-lined for the girl with the red-tipped hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Where did this idea come from?
> 
> I have been reading a few dark no powers fics like Hello Darkness my Old Friend by Fallen_Shadow69 and One Last Chance by RealTerminal and WrittenLizard. In response my brain spat this idea out, and now you get to see it too.


End file.
